Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice
by emelian65
Summary: The Keyblade could separate a person in Body, Mind, and Heart, and that was Aqua aim, that was Aqua final decision, a choice that would alter the destiny of the Realm of Light, and maybe, just maybe for the better. For the second time in his life Xehanort, old Keyblade Master; seeker of Darkness, felt like a fool. AU, what would have happened if Aqua had pierced Terra's heart.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts does not belong to me, I only use the characters in moments and situation that I found amusing to write about.

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone,

This story start with a little plot that some people seem to like in the KH, concept thread, I hope everyone that reads this story not only enjoys it, but also help me to work on my English, as is not my first language, and also to help me create a good story by giving your opinions and suggestions, and taking and destroy each and every one of the possible pothole that I'm working on. So, like someone else said, be nice but not overly so.

Also please, English is not in any way my first language so I'm bound to have mistakes, sorry for that, please point them out and I'll work on them.

-

 **Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice**

 **Prologue: A Tale Birth by Sleep**

"I know it's a lonely place."

The blue haired woman said, slowly she leaned to the body of a young blond boy, this boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully but he was actually in a coma a magical coma, his hearts had been first broken into two, its Light and its Dark, the blue-haired woman didn't understand all the implications of that event but Ventus now was pure Light, she didn't know what he had done to not die by the complete imbalance of his Heart, but he was, somewhat safe, his body, now it didn't have a Heart but a mere connection to one; his Heart, she could only hope, was resting somewhere else, maybe even searching for his Darkness.

She stepped back and took a look at the room, the boy was seated on a throne in the middle of the, now, completely white room. There wasn't anything else besides him, the marble throne and the magic lines engraved into the white walls connect to the imposing seat, they seemed random but were actually a very complex spell, a Stasis Spell; the more complex spell she could ever lay her eyes upon, it would work for years before needing to be recharged, in the case that was necessary and she was nowhere near the Castle would 'feed' the magic lines a suitable pray. The woman with blue haired hair and eyes of the same colour, Aqua, sighed, this room was the most important place of all the castle and nobody but she could enter, she stroke the young boy hair, like a big sister, and smiled softly at him.

"Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." She wants to keep her promise she really wants it, but she found herself in doubting, was she doubting Terra?; How could he get himself lost in darkness? Was she doubting Ventus? How could he not know of his own master attempting to do? Doubting her own Master, Eraqus, If he had helped Terra and Ventus nothing of this would be have happened!

But most of all she had doubts about herself, she had gained the Master title in strange circumstance, she was not as strong as Terra or as quick in her feet as Ventus had been, her magic was powerful true, but it was no something expectacular or unique like Master Yen Sid or Master Eraqus, but even if she had doubts, she had a final mission to complete.

Walking away from the know deadly labyrinth, she really didn't want to know from what part of her mind such a twisted place could have come, she summoned her armour and prepared herself for a battle that, she hoped selfishly, would return her friends, her family to her.

-

She felt grateful of managing to arrive that quickly, which was also worrisome, all the worlds seemed to be closer than before; the damage Vanitas did seemed to be deeper than she originally thought, even then, Radiant Garden was still beautiful, she didn't have to wonder much before arriving at the central plaza, her friend, or at least she hope it was her friend, remained still in the place, frozen like a statue, she wondered if maybe he was having an internal battle for his body; even if in that was the case the now difference of the young man body was becoming more and more prominent.

Walking slowly and breathing deeply Aqua began to get near to her friend, even if everything seemed lost she had to hope that he was fighting to be free, if not, then in what she could believe.

The now silver haired man was watching the night sky, or at least his head was facing that direction his eyes seemed lost in dark extension above them "Terra?" spoke Aqua to her friend, he blinked twice his eyes, yellow eyes, regaining focus and lowered his head to see directly at Aqua, his hand slowly raising to her, he didn't seemed aggressive but the Keyblade wielder took some steps back, it wasn't enough and his hand reached her breastplate with a strong grip he raised her from the ground.

Aqua struggled a bit the hand wasn't really hurting only elevating her, but she couldn't hope it remained that way, she heard him speak in a soft tone "Who… am I?" before she could answer him however a dark aura enveloped the body of the other Keyblade user "Such a terrible… darkness" she managed to say while attempting to free herself "Fight it. Terra, please!"

"Terra… you say?" the body stop moving and the hold on Aqua's body was released, she fell into the ground, and the silver-haired man moved his hand to his head as if he was experiencing a lot of pain but before long he stopped.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished smothered by the darkness within him" with a completely different voice than before.

Aqua knew that Terra's fight had been lost, the man raises his arm as a dark coloured Keyblade appeared, getting up with a jump and evading the incoming attack Aqua prepared herself "My name is Master Aqua!" she raise her hand when a beam of light appeared between her fingers her Keyblade, Stormfall, appeared in between her hand, her eyes hard and cold as ice "Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!"

-

The Keyblade War an event that was said to be the reason of the complete destruction of the Realm of Light and, as a consequence, the once united Realm become several worlds with their own unique and different traits, and even different powers; that was a battle between hundreds of Keyblade Wilders two faction, Wielder of the Dark that wanted the Light, and the wilders of the Light that wanted to protect it, a battle that others took as a warning of what could happen.

Aqua didn't believe it to be more than a fairytale if she was completely honest, she hadn't believed that how someone could like Master Eraqus or Master Yen Sid could cause such great destruction; she used to see herself and her friends as warriors of good, guardians and protectors, ow could they destroy anything?

Pretty easily it seemed, Aqua was fighting in the same garden as before, but all the place was enveloped in a Magic Dome, the gardens originally full of flowers were destroyed, some frozen solid, others, burned to ashes, the plaza tiles were broken beyond recognition, black spots covering the originally beautiful pattern on the floor.

The female jumped and twisted herself in the air glancing to the ground below her, her jumped had allowed her to evade the vertical slash of the man that had just surged from the earth, quickly pointing her Keyblade towards him, a blue colored sphere formed in the tip of it "Triple Blizzaga!" the three shots of ice hastly reached the man below, however, a shadow-like figure rose from his back and with his arms the being block the chunks of ice that Aqua had cast.

The woman landed just in front of both of them and with a swift movement she brought her Keyblade across the beast its body, the creature disappeared in that instant, ducking awaw from the slash of the man, she raised her keyblade and a sphere of green coloured magic formed in it "Aeroga" the effect was instantaneous the yellow-eyed man was send flying up Aqua jumped back gaining more distance and before he could even begin to recover from her assault a lightning bolt surged and from her Keyblade and the body of the man light in the yellow coloured magic.

She stayed at a somewhat comfortable distance from him very winded, the battle was really taking a toll on her and that man, that thing, no, that monster kept wearing Terra face with an insufferable and mocking smirk, taunting her to fight with all her power, showing her that he wouldn't release Terra's Heart and Body.

That man, Xehanort, using Terra's body was also panting in exhaustion, a hand pressed against his shoulder in pain, his body slowly being enveloped by a golden light, the light of Terra's Heart, the body of the man tensed against the will of the old master, making the hand with the black and white Keyblade move against his will. "Stop fighting back!" said in a soft but clearly painful tone the Master's aged voice.

The blue haired woman stop her movements at that words, as they had not been directed at her but at someone else, "Terra! I know you're in there!" Aqua screamed, in an attempt to reach the Heart of her friend, she knew that words alone wouldn't help anymore so she prepared her stance for a final confrontation with the old master prepared if Terra last push wasn't enough.

But that plan changed when she heard it "This will teach you!" the Keyblade of the old Master was now in position, Terra was about to pierce his own heart with the weapon; with a Keyblade.

"Get Out of My Heart!" it wasn't the voice of the Old Master anymore, it was the voice of her friend, but before Terra managed to pierce his own Heart he stopped like his body was of stone, Aqua, however, understood what he was trying to do and so she launched herself at the man, even as the dark monster behind him started to dissolve into the ground.

The Keyblades, weapons unique for each user, each one of them allow the wielders to unlock their true potential, they were made to match the user Heart, they grow with the wilder, her own Keyblade Rainfell, originally had an affinity with Ice and Water none of the other elements works as good as those two, it had changed shape when she made the decision of not performing to that young boy the rite of succession.

When she understood the consequences of doing that, when she felt fear, that one day those two boys would end up fighting, just like how she and Terra were, and now Stormfall her upgraded Keyblade was able to control all forms of magic at a higher level than before, all the Keyblades no matter the user, had one ability that made them really dangerous , this was the ability to unlock, any person, any being, the ability to open completely or lock away any seal, literal or figurative; they could open doors, minds, manipulate emotions, open and seal away entire worlds; and they could separate a person in Body, Mind and Heart the component of Somebody, and that was Terra aim, that was Aqua choice, a decision that would alter the destiny of the Realm of Light, and maybe, just maybe for the better.

For the second time in his life-time Xehanort, Keyblade Master; Seeker of Darkness, felt like a fool.

He had made mistakes, miscalculations, he had underestimated the strength of Terra's Heart, the young man had been fighting each step of the way and Xehanort had only been able to seize partial control of his body, that was exactly the problem and 'partial' was the keyword, he had expected resistance, maybe not so strong but he had expected it, what he hadn't expect was the fact that the Aqua girl, no, Master Aqua, she had rightfully gained the title he could admit as much.

She had acted way differently that he had to expect, he had expected a female Eraqus, simply as that, so terrified of the Darkness that she would have searched to end Ventus and Terra lives.

But, Eraqus had also been like her hadn't he, accepting of everything that Xehanort did, until the burden became too much for him to bear.

The mind of the old master stopped divagating when the burning started, in that moment he felt how his body and heart were ripped apart, in the moment the Keyblade of Master Aqua had pierced Terra's chest, the burning and the pain, the sensation of being broke into pieces, and so, Master Xehanort felt himself lost in the deep consciousness of the body that he was invading.

However for Aqua, not everything was over, the dark substance on the ground was quickly absorbing her and Terra, she could only raise her own hand to her side to summon her armour, just before the darkness had completely covered her.

-

 ** _Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3154._**

 _Radiant Garden feels different know, last night a very strange force invade the whole city, maybe even the whole kingdom, the sages at the temples are not worried, however, to them Radiant Garden is still the same, at least that is what my brother said they say, I understand the power the temples hold, but we should rely more on our own investigations instead of religious…_

 _My brother says the found a young man unconscious, he had life-threatening injuries so he was sent into our best hospital, any hope of him surviving, however, seems low at best._

 _According to my brother he found an armour, lying in pieces besides the young man, he showed me a photograph, the armour has a very similar symbol on it, almost like…_

 ** _Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3159._**

 _Could this armour be connected to the ancient war that our mother tells tales about?_

 _More investigation is necessary, I asked help to a mercenary known as Braig, he will help me investigating more about our young stranger, he is still in the hospital each hour is critical for his condition from what I heard the doctors and healers say._

 ** _Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3161._**

 _The young man has not woken up yet, nearly 3 months have passed since he entered the hospital, he is out of danger that much is certain, although most of his injuries are taking a while to heal, nor our best mages nor our best doctor seemed to be able to accelerate the healing process, whatever is stopping him from waking up seems to be more in the magical level, is he enchanted, cursed?_

 _Braig hasn't returned with useful information, although he mentioned, that he may have worked under the young man father, maybe that man holds the answers we seek._

 ** _Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3202._**

 _Even has decided to start his own investigation, he even asked help to the priests of Alexander's and Anima's Temples._

 _An investigation about Light and Darkness seemed something useless, both are opposites both destroy each other, and the light always wins in equals ground unless the darkness is overwhelming; but it doesn't matter he can do whatever he wishes to do._

 _Braig turned unsuccessful, the man is not found anywhere we can only wait, and I'll have to hold on this particular investigation for a while, I'll focus on raising Ienzo in the correct way._

-

 **Final Notes** : So, what do you guys say?, also I need help, someone to bounce ideas and to proofread for any mistake that I made, If anyone is interested then please PM me.

 **Edit Notes 25/06/16:** Corrected a lot of grammar mistakes, added a little more at the Castle Oblivion Scene, edited a little bit of the first conversation in Radiant Garden, edit a bit of the confrontation of Aqua vs. Xehanort/Dark side, edited Master Xehanort mental rambling, edited Ansem the Wise journal entries.


	2. Chapter 1: Imminent

**Author Notes:**

When I began working on this chapter I was worried, on what should I work?, how should I start?, then I say, well we need to show the urgency of some events, so before even reaching the islands where Sora and Riku are we need to lay the land for them to arrive and well, you'll see soon enough.

-

 **Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice**

 **Chapter 1: Imminent**

Radiant Garden, that's probably the best way to describe the Capital City of their world, hence way it was named that way, they weren't very creative if the habitants of the city give their opinion, but it was a fitting name; the city held the castle nor the bastion of the royal family, along with a great town inside of it; in ancient time the city had stood as a mighty fortress, impenetrable by the enemy forces but people tend to forget what they didn't want and the original purpose of the fortress was soon lost to the younger generations., it also held the entry to the Temples, places of great religion and culture for the people of the world, each one of them was born under the guiding path of one of the temples, while it wasn't something like choose their jobs or career path, it help them to develop emotionally as there were always a place, a home outside of home were they could be, the city also had several fountains the biggest one in the central plaza.

The central plaza of the city was the major crossroad of it, it stood proud and marvelled as always, even if some years ago it was closed for restauration, at least that was Lea had heard, the redheaded teen was in the plaza waiting, sitting in the edge of the great fountain that stood in the middle, he had finally had a day off, being a member of a secret organization, sorry, of the Department of Administrative Research pay him great true, but also limited his time for non-organization members by quite a bit. "How long will it take him?" the young man said to none while letting out a sigh, "You know? Speaking alone is the first sing of madness" a voice replied him.

The green eyed redhead turned back to see a man as tall as him with vibrant blue hair and yellow eyes, he wore a uniform that made his friend frown "I thought you also had a day off Isa" said Lea in an inquiring tone

"I do, that's why I'm using my old uniform." replied the man, while handing a blue coloured ice-cream pallet to the man in front of him. "Besides if I wear this I got a discount in the ice-cream parlour."

Lea accept with gusto the treat offered to him "Yeah, like the colour differ that much from third class to second" finished saying in a teasing tone and taking a bite of his ice-cream "I still don't understand how could you end in SOLDIER, while I ended with the TUR—" before finishing however his Ice-cream was inserted into his mouth.

"You do know that even if it's your day off you shouldn't talk about the Department of Administrate Research and it's… more delicate activities" said the lunatic while taking himself a bite form his ice-cream.

"Delicate activities… yeah sure, that's one way to all them! I have to get it memorized" said the redhead with a laugh.

"So were to?" finally asked the blue haired man as the other got up from the fountain.

"Well I somewhat lied about my day off, hey, hey, hey don't throw that look at me, I just have to leave some paper at Ansem's alright, just that and my day is free" that didn't stop the blue haired man of pushing the red head into the fountain.

A Redheaded girl kept walking in the great halls of the castle, she loved how beautiful they were and how much light let the big windows enter, the Radiant Garden palace, Alexandria; as it was created to resemble Alexander, The divine Protector; it was her home for her.

Or at least she used to think of that, in the last few months the atmosphere in the castle felt… oppressing, she found herself going out for longer and longer periods of time getting away from her uncle and gods forgive her, she was even avoiding her father more and more, there was something else, she didn't know when it started. But sometimes she found herself in the great fountain of the Central Plaza, just waiting she could sat there for hours and lost herself in the time

Whatever it was the red-head girl, who was about to go again to the Central Plaza, founded herself in the entrance of the grand edification but she stopped when in front of her saw two young men, one of the look like a civilian the other, had the same attire as a SOLDIER Third Class, the red headed of the two, waved at her, he turned to see the other man and both started walking at her.

"Hey, girl" the other red-headed spoke "Do you know where we can find Old Guy Ansem?" he spoke so casually that even she had to cringe a little, the blunette at his side however, gave his companion a 'soft' tap in the head. "You don't recognize who we are talking to, do you?" Kairi blinked at the antic, the green eyed man giving a sheepish smile in return.

"Princess Kairi, please forgive the rudeness of my friend" the yellow eyed man bowed at her a little "But we have search in his office and there doesn't seem to be anyone in there, nobody of the servant have known either"

"It's alright, I suppose I can show you the way to his private study" Something inside screamed at her to not go to her uncle study, something told her that whatever she would found would forever change her and those around her, but she ignored it and began to walk around the castles gardens, her uncle private study was actually very deep inside the castle grounds, going around one of the many lakes that served as water sourced for the city, those lakes where blessed by Leviathan himself.

Walking slowly down the stairs Kairi stop hearing the steps of her companions, turning around she found them at the top of the stairs, they seemed to talk quickly and one of the took out his PHS, and the red-head started talking to his device while walking slowly, the 13 ad a half years old girl simply turned around and kept walking to the great doors and into the place confusing hallways.

Her uncle's study was, for the lack of better words secluded and refined, it had an enormous portrait of himself and had several books around the place, but it was a simply round metallic room, and it was just supposed to be a room, it wasn't supposed to have a great hallway that clearly seemed to be hidden until that point, none of the newcomers spoke while seeing the strange hallway.

"Lea, this is only to leave some papers right?" spoke Isa, breaking the oppressing silence that was starting to fill the room "This is not a 'visit' from the Department of Administrative Research right?"

Kairi quickly turned to face them her face expression changed quickly to a face of worry "Wait?! the TURKs are investigating my uncle" even if the man seemed to be acting off, that didn't mean she was ok with a visit from one of the most known but at the same time not, organization in all Radiant Garden.

"Easy princess, today is my day off, I just came to deliver some paper that's true" he said raing his hands in defeated, the two other in the room didn't know if believe him, but the man with blue hair began to walk into the strange hallway Kairi shortly following him "At least it was originally just for that" Lea took out his PHS again he had use it to send a message to investigate the very well hidden study of Ansem, but know he send another message with it

 _Hey Big Bro,_

 _I've something from that cute little kitty the one that makes you go aw, going to take the pussy out of the place before it does a disaster, not nice things happens if my landlord finds. Can you call mom and asked to send some of our cousins to help me, the little fucker disappeared from my sight._

 _Got help from B, but maybe not enough, he seems to be getting his claw out._

 _See you soon_

 _Chakram_

Sighing and preparing himself, why didn't he bring his weapons, oh right, he was just going to deliver some papers, the red headed man quickly went to reach the other two that had already entered the room.

It was in that moment however that he wished to had taken his weapon with him, in front of the three of them stood a great lab, it had several white tubes, which were costly used as recovery chambers, most of them where hidden everything they had with a white cloth, he was getting ready to investigate more when the princess screamed.

"Aeleus! Dilan!" the red headed girl fell to her knees in front of two of the white cylinders, Isa quickly reaching he resided and taking her away from both mans, they were recognized pretty quickly by Lea, his older brother Reno had the mission of finding both guards, they had disappeared 6 months ago, more or less the same time people stopped hearing form Ansem.

"The chamber say they don't have vital sings" mouthed Isa to him, so it seemed the Wise had snapped, Isa took the child into his arms and began to walk away from the lab but stopped in his tracks Lea followed his gaze and slowly turned around, behind him was the figure of an old blond man, he held a kind but impassive face however his eyes were cold as ice.

 _-  
_ _Even Investigation Notes #6_

 _Today Ienzo and I have discovered something very intriguing, at first it was a very vague idea, believe it or not, it was thanks to the princess that we discovered this, it was a simple conversation we have with her, it was very childish so I won't wrote it down, but in few words, everything in this realm is Light, the only thing that is not is the darkness that we call upon from the depths of magic._

" _The light always wins" my teacher told me, "Unless the Darkness becomes overwhelming, and even then there is always a bit of Light", but why? It never occurred to him ask why?_

 _I have found out why, thanks to our princess who could have say, Ienzo is never going to let me live it down, but in any case, it's time to resume the investigation._

 _I wonder thought, the princess whole being why does she feels so different?_

 **FN: So, what do you guys say?,**

 **There was going to be another scene but it felt too much that too much happened for just one chapter :P**

 **Also I need help, someone to bounce ideas and to proof read for any mistake that I made, If anyone is interested then please contact me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Consequence

**Author Notes:** Nothing interesting, just hoping that the people that read this enjoy it.

English is not my first language so I may have some mistakes, they are going to be corrected in the moment I spot them, so thank you for your patience.

-

 **Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice**

 **Chapter 2: Consequence**

The Destiny Islands, none really knew or remembered who named them, but it was how the place was called, the island were natural paradises, the people who live in them consumed only the necessary, and the land and it's animals were cherished by everyone in them, the main part of the world was known as the archipelago of Arcadia, composed by thirteen islands and several islets, there were more inhabited islands, in the vast ocean, and the great volcanic activate of the world created more and more of them each year.

That was one of the first things of this world that Kairi 're-learned ' when she woke up, the redheaded princess knew about other worlds, some of them very different from Radiant Garden, the Temples were often visited by travellers of other worlds that often searched for the help of the gods, she herself had met one of those strangers several years ago, she didn't remember much; but there was something that everyone in Radiant Garden learned; one rule that had to be followed, never mention the other worlds, few, very few people knew about the existence of other worlds, mentioning them to other people tend to cause problems.

Kairi sighed, she was dressed in a very basic school uniform, one of the doctors that had found her and healed her injuries, had decided to take care of her while she 'regained' her memories, in the mean time she was going to school, even if only for half the year, fortunately she had been quick to adapt most of her own schooling to the new knowledge that it was impart to her, to be honest what had shock her the most had been the lack of Magic no, the best way to say it would be the lack of people trained to use magic, a great part of her classmates and people she saw around on the streets had the ability to use magic, she could sense it coming from them, but she hadn't see anyone actually using it.

"Hey Kairi! Are you coming!" the redhead turned to face the young voice that had called her, she smiled at the young brunet boy that was calling her, he was a very cheerful and his hair was of the most untameable hair that she had lay her eyes upon, and she knew several people with extravagant hair, at his said stood a silver haired boy with green eyes, he was a little taller than the brunet who, without his hair was actually a bit smaller than her, she began to walk toward the two boys, Kairi was friend with both boys, or at least she believed so, even if the silver-haired boy was actually be reluctant to speak to her, they didn't have much to talk, and he was very inquisitive about her memories, it also did not help that he was very adamant about leaving his world behind.

"Hey Kairi, what are you planning to do this summer… if you don't recover your memories first I mean!" the blue-eyed boy, Sora, asked her, and she honestly held no concrete answer, she had to returned to her home, she couldn't simply wait for the royal guard to suddenly find it what world she had ended, everyone was told that she had selective amnesia, she couldn't remember anything about her home, or how she had ended in the play island, well at least the last was true, she could only remember meeting two people in front of the gates of Alexandria and then, she woke up in a beach completely soaked by the waves and her clothes a mess; she had been found by the same two boys that were walking her home. "Well I haven't had a chance to see all of Play Island so."

"That's it then, we'll go to play island and show you all the stuff is in there." Answered the silver haired boy, Riku, in a somewhat cold voice while passing and arm above Sora's shoulders "But before that Sora, you need to finish your project" the brunet only sighed in defeat and the two of them parted away from the redhead hat just sighed, the green-eyed boy didn't really liked her, and she didn't like him either, he was to arrogant and mean, she could not understand how Sora, fluffy like a cloud Sora could be friend with such a harsh boy.

-

It was two weeks into summer vacation, all the now free students of Kei Middle Institute felt excited and more active than ever, even if the summer also meant the danger of Tsunamis, Cyclones, Torrential Rains and of course the ever-present volcanic activity; the students really didn't care much of that, the city and practically all of their houses were made to resist the sudden natural disaster here and there, in fact the only thing they wouldn't resist was the sinking of an island, something that nearly never happened.

But leaving behind the actually dangerous natural environment of the misleading tropical paradise, Sora was feeling happy, very happy indeed, with summer on Riku and him could go back to the Play Island, a little islet that the fathers of their grandfathers had built, it was out of the seawalls protecting the main islands from the waves as it was originally build as a refuge from pirates, less than honest travellers and armies, the islet was at safe distance from the coast, it was far enough that a draft, or a boat, was necessary to reach it, but it was near enough to hear the warning sirens even in the worst of the storms, although in some cases it was better to remain in the islet or enter in its cavernous mountains than to attempt to return to the main island.

Sora start rowing his single person boat, he was going to have so much fun with Riku and Kairi today, if he could of course get Riku out of his moping over wanting to see other worlds, sometimes he wondered why Riku wanted so much to leave, didn't he like the fun they had together, didn't he wanted to keep seeing his family each night at dinner, and each dawn at breakfast, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it, why was Riku so keen on disappearing., he always said it was for adventure, to have real adventures; but was that really all.

When Sora reached the little port he quickly got out of his ship and tied a rope firmly at a pole, Sora quickly started to run, even with the scorching sun above, he was accustomed to the high temperatures of the islands, and it didn't bother him at all he searched with his eyes for any sing of Riku or Kairi, he found none, but turning back he did saw 2 more boats attached to the pole, so running even faster he passed down a small bridge and reaching for a door at the other side of the little island.

Before reaching the door however he stopped, feeling something Sora turned around a bit and saw a silhouette, someone wearing golden, the blue eyes of the boy widened, turning quickly he found nothing where the figure had been, however while passing his eyes by the path leading to the secret Place he saw the figure again, Sora blinked and the figure suddenly disappeared, so shaking his head he reached the door to open it.

-

They had returned home as the night had quickly turned dark, very heavy clouds that had not been predicted, which worried the adults a bit, had filled the sky blocking out the stars and moon. Riku was in his room making a backpack, he had decided to spend the night at Sora's his parents not denying him permission in any moment, he then again thing about leaving to another world, wondering if maybe in that way the actually would care, for him, or maybe he was being ungrateful, he just didn't know.

"I'm going to Sora's." he said when reaching the entrance, his mother turned her head to smile at him, a phone in her hand "Be careful Riku, it's going to rain soon." Riku nodded at his mother but before finally going out he heard her saying "No, she is not here, in fact Riku is going to a friend house, maybe she is with them too… You already called… Alright don't worry, I'm sure Kairi will appear before the storm starts."

Riku got out of the home pretty quickly, lighting traverse the sky, signalling the impending storm, but he couldn't get out of his head the fact that Kairi seemed to be lost, he didn't like her she was obviously lying about her loss of memories, she always went to the play island to watch the starts, something that Sora and Riku had catch her doing from time to time, nearly every free night without clouds, and normally Dr. Hoshiyi wouldn't have called, but this night was a storm night, it was dangerous to be on play island during storms, tone side of the island lead to the ocean and it was out of the seawalls.

He quickly got to a public phone and called Sora, if both went to the island they would be able to get back soon enough, maybe not as quick as to be able to not get wet by the rain, but that was way better than drowning by a high wave, he did not like her, but that doesn't mean he wanted her dead.

Running to the beach and seeing how one of the boats was missing he took the nearest to him, the ocean was starting to get choppy, the bag in his back and the waves made it somewhat difficult to arrive at the islet without getting soaked.

"Kairi!" Riku started screaming the name of the girl, he decided to try for the side opposed to the ocean first, Sora would arrive quickly enough to this side, and he could over it, arriving at the obstacle course Riku did not saw anybody, but he had to see if even by remote chance Kairi was at the other side of the little hill, so he run instead of jumping and quickly reached the other side "Kiri! Riku!" the green eyed boy heard the voice of the brunet and seeing that Kairi was nowhere to be found on this side he decided to try for the other, his position didn't let him see the ocean entrance as the side where he was faced the city, he decided to run instead on going by the planks, not even feeling the lack of water in his feet.

When he reached the other side he fund Sora in the paopu fruit islet, he was facing the raging ocean "Sora?" when the brunet turned he looked a bit winded, in one of his hands there was a little star-shaped fruit "Riku, there was a blackout in the weather institute, nobody knows why, so they can't actually measure the storm, we have to return soon" he was now shaking Riku could understand it, the storm looked bad but if the wind was strong enough and in the right direction it could pass very quickly, but without actual information, it could easily be the worst storm ever and none would be the wiser.

Riku got near the brunet and gave him a hug, taking the fruit off his hands and putting it in his back he spoke "We should try and searched in the caves, maybe she entered to protect herself from the storm"

The Secret Place was a great cavern that connected itself with a lot of other cave tunnels, going all the way over the tunnel and hope for the best.

When they arrived relief filled them at seeing the redheaded girl watching the fake door intently, at her side there was a small fire "Kairi! You are here!" Sora voice filled the small cove with echo, and a small was planted in his face, the redhead turned, her eyes haunted and saddened, she was about to cry and neither of the boys knew because of what.

"Did I ever tell you?" her voice was no more than murmurs but both boys were able to hear her "I never lost my memories you know, at least not all of them" she lowered her eyes, the fake door behind them seemed even darker than the cave itself, what was she trying to say Riku wondered.

"I'm not from this world."

Riku felt anger.

-

"We should try to get back" said Sora in a soft voice shortly after the screams had started; something like that was bound to happen, Riku didn't like Kairi at all, to secretive he had said, he hadn't believed at all the whole amnesia thing he had said that much to Sora one day, but to actually think that Kairi had travelled between the worlds, like Riku wanted desperately to do so, Sora didn't know if it was a blow to Riku pride or simply an excuse to finally screamed at the girl, she, however, didn't stand down and take it no, she screamed just as much as Riku, saying thing about rules, dangers and a lot of other things.

"I don't remember how I arrived here! For all, I know my world could be destroyed right know!"

Sora had been the first to gotten out of the cave, his eyes stung little, he really didn't like when people screamed, he could hear their footsteps behind him and the raising noise of their voices, they wouldn't stop anytime soon, the brunet turned to face the ocean; but before he raised his gaze what he saw made him freeze "Guys!" he spoke urgently at the still screaming kids. "Guys!" he spoke louder but neither the boy nor the girl pay him any attention "Guys!" they finally stop at the urgency of Sora voice and turned to see the brunet.

What they saw however leave them breathless, the very angry ocean that had been before them was gone and at a distance the three could see how the horizon was quickly covered by a black wall of water "We won't be able to return in time." Sora broken voice said.

"The wave has taken most of the sea with it, but the sand is still wet, we won't be able to run all the way into the sea walls" Kairi said after seeing the now muddy landscape at that was their surroundings. Death by a Tsunami was not something nice, if you were trapped by the wave before it reached land, then there was a very good chance that the strength of the wave would rip you to apart, and if not then you have to be very lucky to not hit anything on the way of the wave.

"The Secret Place has air tunnels that go all the way to the upper part of the rock." Said Riku quickly while turning to face said cave, Kairi nodded, with some luck the air bubble formed inside the cave would last long enough for the water to lower, even if only a bit,2What are we waiting for!" Sora said, the redhead and the silver haired boy nodded, the three kids returned to the cavern with the faked door and hoped for the best.

When they arrived at the little cavern, however, the fake door was opened, and at the other side, instead of a will rock there was a pitch black tunnel

-

 _? Report_

 _How they consume world is very interesting, attacking a world is not that different to attacking a person; they go first for the body, sudden natural disasters failed in the world energy, all the little things that doesn't seem to be connected, is the way they search for the big prize._

 _Some say that they search for the keyhole, I don't believe so, there are other ways into the heart of a human, why wouldn't be the same for a heart._

 _-_

 _Even Investigation Notes #2_

 _I feel exhausted, gaining pure Darkness was much more difficult than I expected; fortunately one of the generals was very helpful in granting me a great deal of it._

 _I suppose that even if he is the General of SOLDIER his blood has a scientific streak after all one of the most brilliant minds of her generation was his mother._

 _I'm sure Dr Crecent would be very proud of her son._

 _With this pure darkness, I will be able to work._

 **FN: So, what do you guys say?**

 **Also, I need help, someone to bounce ideas and to proofread for any mistake that I made, If anyone is interested then please contact me.**


End file.
